jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Ord Cestus
After a long time deliberating, Kenobi decided they needed a way to pressure the Five Families into signing a contract with the Republic. Unbeknownst to Kenobi or Fisto, Separatist commander and Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress had arrived on Cestus shortly after Kenobi, and was there to make sure that the Five Families did not sign a contract with the Republic. Kenobi contacted Fisto secretly and developed a cunning ruse to pressure the Five Families. Using a light-whip and posing as one of Dooku's dark Jedi, Fisto, A-98, and several Desert Wind guerrillas, "kidnapped" four members of the Five Families en route to a conference with Kenobi. Kenobi "figured out" the precise location of the kidnapped members and "rescued" them, staging a mock battle with Nemonus (i.e. Kit Fisto) and several other Desert Wind soldiers and "rescued" the members of the Five Families. Grateful, the Five Families decided to sign a contract with the Republic. Just before the signing of a contract, however, one of the members of the Families delivered a holovid of Kenobi's "battle" with A-98, taken via a hidden holocam by Asajj Ventress. This proof shattered the negotiations, and Kenobi and Snoil were forced to leave the planet on board their transport. However, Kenobi used an escape pod to transport himself to a rendezvous point with Kit Fisto and Desert Wind. The Five Families attempted to destroy Kenobi's transport using Hunter-Killers, unaware that Kenobi was already planetside. They did however manage to destroy the ship, killing the pilot, Xutoo. Snoil escaped in an escape pod back to the surface as well, and was later picked up by Desert Wind. Desert Wind began to pressure the Cestian government by carrying out insurgent strikes on Cestus Cybernetics facilities, attempting to avoid fatalities for both sides while crippling the Cestian economy and forcing G'Mai Duris to sign a contract with the Republic. Their efforts seemed to be working until a group of JK-13 and infiltrator droids invaded Desert Wind's hideout, capturing and killing several members of Desert Wind. It turned out that Asajj Ventress had used the Force to pinpoint Kenobi's location for the Five Families, allowing them to launch a strike. During the fighting Captain Nate was injured and Sheeka Tull, one of the Jedi's contacts on Cestus, escaped with him and brought him to some Cestian healers. Desert Wind, despite this setback, set up for a final strike against Cestus Cybernetics. With a Republic Acclamator-class assault ship on-station, Kenobi and Fisto planted homing beacons in Cestus Cybernetics' main factory center so that the Acclamator could bombard the factory and cease the production of battle droids. The plan seemed to be working, but Kenobi and Fisto had some unfinished business to attend to before executing their plan. Before they left, Nate returned, totally recuperated from his injuries sustained in action. Kenobi and Fisto ordered the clone troopers not to leave their posts no matter what until the bombardment was finished or the two generals returned. After the troopers acknowledged this order, the two Jedi left to meet one of their contacts: a X'Ting gangster known as Trillot, who would be supplying them with equipment. The whole meeting turned out to be a trap laid by the assassin, Ventress, so that she could finally kill the two Jedi. Before forcing the Jedi to fight unarmed against a horde of young X'Ting warriors, knowing the Jedi would not draw their weapons to slaughter unarmed beings while she observed and studied their fighting style, Ventress revealed that the whole purpose of the Confederacy purchasing the JK-13s was to draw the Republic's attention to Cestus. She revealed that she had moved the homing beacons that were to designate the targets for the assault ship so that the bombardment would kill millions of innocent civilians and thereby cause other systems to secede from the Republic Meanwhile, Nate (now calling himself Jangotat) had located, with the help of a X'Ting named Resta, the Five Families' private resort/bunker, where the Five Families had retreated when they heard about the Republic Assault Ship in orbit. With the help of Resta and the Desert Wind ex-leader, Jangotat made his way into the bunker. He then knocked out Resta so that she would survive to live her life and made his way inside. Inside he found the bunker protected by a JK-13 and a battle ensued, which ended with the Desert Wind leader blowing himself up with a mine to try and destroy the JK-13. Despite his sacrifice the JK-13 survived, but the droid went insane, smashing itself into the rock wall continuously. At first Jangotat was stumped, but then he figured it out. The dashta eels, the Force-sensitive creatures which were housed inside the JK-13s, were peaceful, and so when the terrorist leader died in its arms, the eel inside the JK went insane. The Five Families had been tricking the Confederacy in an attempt to get richer and then escape the planet. Despite this information, Jangotat knew that the Five Families must be destroyed, and so he called in an orbital strike right on top of his position, killing himself as well as the Five Families and saving millions of lives. However, before his death, Jangotat recorded a last message, telling the Jedi about his discovery of the Cestus' deception, as well as telling his lover, Sheeka Tull, that he would have returned to the GAR despite her love, because it was his duty. Following this, the Cestian government signed the contract with the Republic and the mission was a success. Before leaving the system, the strike team, Kenobi, Fisto, and Sheeka Tull, who had become romantically attached to Jangotat and was now carrying his child, said their goodbyes to Jangotat. Following this the strike team and the two Jedi returned to Coruscant, their mission complete. Elsewhere, Ventress killed Trillot for failing her and left Cestus to meet up with Count Dooku and General Grievous.